Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970)
Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) Restaurant and Hotel Worker (b. June 24, 1874, Portland, Cumberland County, Maine, USA - d. November 1970, Detroit, Wayne County, Michigan, 48227, USA) Social Security Number 363038387. Ancestry The Tandbergs were from East Prussia and the name was originally "Tannenberg". Because of the constant warfare in Prussia they emigrated to Norway in 1570, which at the time was under Danish rule. They settled in "Ringerrike". Kristiania From 1878 to 1924, Kristiania was the name used for Norway's capital Oslo. On January 01, 1925 the name was changed from Kristiania to Oslo. Parents Thorvald was the second son and child of Andreas Thorsen Tandberg (1846-1910) of Hønefos, Norway; and Valborg Margrethe Fischer (1848-1915) of Kristiania, Norway. Andreas was a descendant of Haakon Tandberg IV (1795-1865) and Janette Wold (1790-1859). Valborg was the daughter of Maren Kirstine Kronsteen (1821-1902) and Christian Andreas Fischer, Jr. (1816-1863.) Birth Thorvald was born on June 24, 1874 in Portland, Cumberland County, Maine. His family was coming to the United States through Canada. Siblings: *Christian Tandberg (b. 31 July 1872 - d. 06 July 1947) who was born in Orangeville, Dufferine, Ontario, Canada and lived in London. *Valborg Andrea Tandberg (b. 03 August 1876 - d. ?) *Andrea Tandberg (b. 03 August 1876 - d. 06 August 1876) who was a twin of Valborg. *Nils Jacob Tandberg (b. 23 June 1878 - d. ?) of Kristiania, Akershus, Norway, who married Gemanda Fredrikke Hartmann (1880-?) of Soggendal, Norway *Johannes Emanuel Tandberg (b. 23 June 1878 - d. 1880) who a twin of Nils. *Erling August Normann Tandberg (b. 12 October 1879 - d. 28 November 1972) The 1900 Norway Census has his birth year as 1881 and his place of birth as Kristiania. Erling states that he was born in 1879 and that his birthplace is Chicago, Cook, Illinois, USA. He passed away in Oxnard, Ventura, California, USA. *Ragnhild Aagot Tandberg (1880-1880) *Bjarne Adolf Tandberg (1884-1885) *Gudrun Ingebjorg Louise Tandberg (1887-1907) *Ragnhild Aagot Martha Tandberg (1887-?) who was a twin of Gudrun 1875 Census In 1875 they were living at Nedre (Lower) Voldgade 11 in Kristiania, Norway. The Family Status for Andreas was, "Tilreisende (Visitor)." Andreas was working as a "handlende (trade/commerce)" and he was born in Hønefos. Living at home were: Christian Tandberg; and Thorvald Martin Tandberg. Merchant seaman He started as a wardroom boy and in three years he served on three different ships: the Woodbury Captian Phillips, the Dallas Captain Gabrielsen, and the Dexter Captain Congdon. At the end of his three years he was a quartermaster. Marriage He married Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933) aka Alvilde Marie Næss, of Norway on 10 October 1897 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts in the Norweigian Lutheran Church on 22 Dorr Street. Children *Ethel Valborg Alfreda Tandberg (1898-1995) born in Kristiania, Akershus Norway and married Clifford Edward Milner, Sr. (1892-1980) *Thorvald Martin Tandberg, Jr. (1900-1900) born in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway *Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995) aka Ralph Tandberg was born in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway. Ralph was a safety engineer, and he married Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) and after her death married Esther Ruth Clyde (1895-1973) and after a divorce married JoAnn Losey (1931-2006) *Yolanda Christina Tandberg (1902-2003) was born in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway, and she married Joseph Nathaniel French I (1888-1975), who was an architect *Thordis Jetta Alvilde Tandberg (1904-1919) was born in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway, and she died when she was 14 years old of spinal meningitis *Carl Frederick William Tandberg (1910-1988) was born in Boston (Dorchester), Suffolk, Massachusetts, and was a bass guitar musician, who married Alice Nazian Gonyer (1909-1992) *Tandberg (1914) stillborn son *Tandberg (1915) stillborn son Portland, Maine In 1898 he volunteered for the Spanish-American War but was rejected for service. In 1899 he learned the hotel business at the Grand Hotel in Portland, Maine. Kristiania, Akershus, Norway In the 1900 Norway Census Thorvald and Alvilde were living at Niels Juelsgade 39 in Kristiania, and Thorvald was listed as working as the "Inspectør the Grand Hotel" in "Portland, Maine Amerika". They were listed as: "Thorvald Martin Tandberg" and "Alvilde Marie Tandberg". With them was their daughter, "Ethel V.A. Tandberg". His parents were living at Stolmagergaden 3 in Kristiania, Norway. Andreas was listed as working as a "fabrikeier mek værksted & jernsengfabr." Valborg Margrethe Fischer was listed as "Walborg Tandberg" and her mother, Maren Kirstine Fischer (1821-1915), was living with them. The children at home were: Christian, who was working as a "portier & tolk"; Erling, who was working as a "bicyclearbeider"; Gudrun; and Ragnhild. Holmenkollen Tourist Hotel From 1899 to 1907 he was manager of the Holmenkollen Tourist Hotel where he met King Oscar of Norway and served him a drink of punch and seltzer. He quit because of the low pay and returned to the United States. World War I He lived at 778 Morton Street, Mattapan, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts in 1915 after he married. He registered for the World War I draft while in Boston, but was too old to serve at age 46. He was indexed as "Thorbald Martin Tandberg". He served as senior warden for his district and after the war he was given a citation signed by the governor and the mayor. Restaurant In 1920 he was living at 351 Norfolk Street in Boston and managing a restaurant. The restaurant may have been called "Chasin's" or may have been called "Charlie Worth's" or "Jake Worth's". Ralph, Yolanda, and Carl were living at home, and Ralph and Yolanda were working as clerks in an office. Alvilde is listed as emigrating in 1905 and the children were listed as emigrating in 1910. Retire He retired in 1960 at age 86 and wrote a one page family history. Memoir of Thorvald Martin Tandberg December 29, 1960. Dear Martha and Jarl. It was nice to hear from you. I remember one Sunday long ago when we went to your house when it was still a forest of two by fours and beginning to the shape of a home. I always admired the location and Joe French and Yolanda Tandberg told me how nice it was when they visited you some time ago. Memories about Thorvald Martin Tandberg *June Tandberg Baker said on May 12, 2006: Thorvald saw an ad to hire a cook on a yacht, and he took the job. *Pauline Dutton said on May 24, 2006: He was on the television show "You Bet Your Life" with Groucho Marx in the 1950s. Thorvald was upset when Groucho made fun of him. Thorvald would always sing the song "Little Old Lady Passing By" by Hoagy Carmichael. *Natalie French Cheatham wrote on May 29, 2006: He used to memorize facts in his old age. He knew all the capitals of all the States and Countries of the world. He also could recite all the Greek mythology characters. *His great-granddaughter Sharon Leah Cangelosi wrote on February 17, 2008: I loved to listen to him talk. He had a strong accent. He would speak to me in different languages. He knew Norwegian, German and English very well. He also could understand Danish. I also loved to hear him recite his poem, called; My Ode to Autumn 1959. When Autumn leaves are falling, they make our lawn a sight. I put them down and pick them up and rake with all my might. When at last the job is done, for a rest I have a yen. Then comes a gust o'heavy wind and I start to rake again. Death He died on 08 November 1970 in Detroit, Wayne County, Michigan. Images Image:Tandberg-Thorvald 1865 census.GIF|1865 Census in Norway Image:Tandberg-Thorvald 1900 census.GIF|1900 Census in Norway Image:Tandberg-Thorvald 1918 Boston.jpg|1918 directory in Boston Image:Tandberg-Thorvald 1918 draft.jpg|1918 draft registration Image:1920 census Tandberg Naess.jpg|1920 Census in Boston